


Sapphic Discoveries

by ravenselle



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: 69, Breast Play, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pining, Porn With Plot, Requited Unrequited Love, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, losing virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenselle/pseuds/ravenselle
Summary: They could both sit comfortably on the same side of the kotatsu, but it was a snug fit. Their thighs were pressing together and suddenly Saori was very aware of how floral Mafuyu’s shampoo smelled. She smelled it every day when she went in the shower after her, but it was so much more intimate to smell it on her hair and skin from so close up.
Relationships: Fuji Mafuyu/Shirosaki Saori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sapphic Discoveries

A draft filled the already chilly living room as Mafuyu finally got back to the apartment she and Saori shared. Saori was tucked beneath the kotatsu, studying for her upcoming law exam. Mafuyu’s cheeks were bright pink from the cold, and she shook melting ice droplets from her hair as she took her knit hat off.

“How was your date?” Saori asked nonchalantly. 

“Hello to you too,” Mafuyu said, hanging her coat and hurrying to sit beneath the kotatsu. “And it wasn’t a date, I already told you.”

“Uh-huh,” Saori said, flipping to the next page of her textbook. 

“Yagami and I aren’t interested in each other, Saori-chan,” Mafuyu said, almost scolding as she opened her own textbook, sitting across from Saori.

Saori’s face warmed up as she felt Mafuyu’s chilly legs brush against hers. “You guys got along together really well, though. Is he a jerk or something?”

Mafuyu chuckled and gave Saori a look, raising her eyebrows at her. “Are you serious?”

Saori crossed her arms across her chest, giving a defiant look back. “I just want the best for you, you know that!”

“Saori-chan, Yagami-san isn’t interested in me that way,” Mafuyu said.

“Hmph. Well, his loss,” Saori said, pursing her lips. 

She didn’t really understand why she was always so insistent on the two of them working out. She had set them up on their first date and ever since then she couldn’t stop asking about how things were going in their budding relationship. 

Mafuyu chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling slightly at Saori’s indignant expression. Saori wondered if she was wearing lipgloss, her eyes lingering a moment too long on her smile.

“I don’t just mean me,” Mafuyu said. “Not interested in  _ my type _ .”

“What, smart, beautiful women?”

“He’s gay, Saori-chan.”

“Oh.” Saori flushed again. “I didn’t know.”

“He didn’t either,” Saori said. She pulled her backpack closer to her and began digging through its contents as she spoke. “No hard feelings between us, but we both could tell pretty quickly things weren’t going to work. He’s a nice guy and I’m glad you introduced us.”

Saori sighed, resting her chin in her palm. “I was so confident you two would work out perfectly.”

“I’m happy you tried,” Mafuyu said. “I learned something pretty important about myself, too.”

“What’s that?”

Mafuyu gave her a small, cryptic smile and quickly glanced away. “I… It’s a long story.”

The two sat quietly for several minutes, the low hum of the kotatsu heater and the dry sound of pages flipping serving as the only sounds to break the silence. Saori frowned as she attempted to understand the latest lesson in her textbook for her Legal Research and Writing course. It was largely a theory chapter, but she was having trouble digesting the information. She’d been over the contents three times at this point and was still having difficulties understanding the meat of it. She sighed and flipped back to the beginning of the chapter; maybe a fourth read would help.

“Having trouble?” Mafuyu asked.

“Yes, this chapter is so confusing… I’m coming to appreciate just how smart you are, Mafuyu-chan. I knew you were smart, but after taking a few of these law courses, I can see you’re in a class all your own.”

Mafuyu laughed and Saori’s heart skipped a beat at the pleasant sound. She wasn’t the type to laugh at every little thing, so it was a treat to hear her even chuckle.

“Don’t downplay yourself, Saori-chan. You’re just as smart as me,” Mafuyu said, pulling Saori’s textbook to her side of the table and glancing over the chapter Saori was struggling with. “Oh, this chapter. I struggled with this one, too. Would you like me to help you study? You have a test soon, right?”

Saori nodded, expecting Mafuyu to simply begin pointing out sections from the textbook for her to take a look at, but Mafuyu stood up and sat next to her instead. They could both sit comfortably on the same side of the kotatsu, but it was a snug fit. Their thighs were pressing together and suddenly Saori was very aware of how floral Mafuyu’s shampoo smelled. She smelled it every day when she went in the shower after her, but it was so much more intimate to smell it on her hair and skin from so close up. 

Mafuyu started advising on the particularly difficult-to-remember laws and ordinances, explaining when they were put in place. While Mafuyu was giving great advice for remembering her exam information, Saori was having a hard time concentrating. She felt flustered at being so close to Mafuyu and couldn’t really say why. She wanted to be even closer to her, wanted to… she didn’t even know what she wanted. Her head felt like it was full of cotton.

“Saori-chan?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m listening,” Saori said, almost jumping at the sudden change in tone.

“You seem like you’re having trouble digesting this information,” Mafuyu said, her eyebrows knit in concern. “Why don’t we take a break and have dinner? Get back to studying after?”

Saori hesitated. “Don’t you have your own classes to study for?”

“Helping you is good for me to remember this stuff, too,” Mafuyu said, giving her a small smile and squeezing her hand encouragingly. The touch felt like it lingered, leaving a pleasant warmth even as she moved her hand away to pack up her things. 

“Well… Alright,” Saori said shyly. “Thank you for offering to help.”

“Of course,” Mafuyu said, smiling warmly and pulling Saori from underneath the kotatsu. “There should be enough stuff left in the fridge for sukiyaki.” 

\---

The next day was Saturday, so they both slept in. Saori came to without knowing what woke her. She yawned and rolled over, pulling her comforter above her chin and reveling in the warmth inside her cocoon of blankets. When she opened her eyes, squinting in the bright morning light, she almost felt like she was still dreaming. Mafuyu was getting dressed in their shared bedroom, a long pair of trousers serving as the only thing covering her lower body, while a light tan bra was the only thing on her upper body. Mafuyu’s back was facing her, but Saori still felt a rush of blood to her face at the attractive way the fabric crisscrossed her back. 

Saori immediately rolled over, her face burning brighter than the sun. “Geez, you coulda warned me.”

“Good morning,” Mafuyu said pleasantly. “You’ve never complained about me changing before.”

“Hmph.” Saori tucked her head under the blankets even further. What was going on with her?

Mafuyu chuckled. “Go back to sleep, miss grumpy. I’ll make omurice and get you when it’s ready.”

The air beneath Saori’s comforter quickly turned humid and claustrophobic as she stayed underneath. She was still imagining Mafuyu’s body, the way her hips curved just slightly, the hint of breasts she could see as she turned her body. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she willed herself to go back to sleep. She was also pointedly ignoring the heated sense of arousal budding in her abdomen. That was most certainly not happening, she was just dozing back to sleep after her best friend woke her up.

Without thinking, her hand was suddenly stroking her panties. She justified it by telling herself it was just a coincidence. Plus, why couldn’t she casually feel her panties? The fabric was pleasantly soft, so it’s not like it was a strange thing to touch. At first she told herself that her being wet after seeing Mafuyu half-naked didn’t mean anything. She worried at her bottom lip as she stroked the wet fabric covering her pussy. 

She started rubbing her clit through her panties, lazily playing with one of her nipples as she sighed and let herself fantasize. At first, she could only think of just staring at Mafuyu’s body. She’d seen it plenty of times before; they’d been to the beach together dozens of times, so it wasn’t like her figure was a secret to her. 

Sometimes they ended up sharing bathing time when their schedules were especially packed. Saori found herself remembering the last time they had, but she wanted things to go differently now. All her desires were flooding her mind at once, different scenarios fighting to be what Saori masturbated to. She sighed and shoved her hand down her panties, impatient and wanting real sensation already. 

She wanted a lot of things involving Mafuyu, but most pressingly, she wanted to touch her. She could practically feel the sensation of sudzing soap as she washed Mafuyu’s back. Maybe it was a little cheesy, but she started rubbing her clit faster at the idea of Mafuyu suddenly turning to face her and asking her to wash her chest for her. She wondered what her nipples looked like, if they would be hard or soft when she started washing her. Saori sighed out a soft moan as she touched herself even faster, spreading her legs wider as she fantasized.

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard their bedroom door open. Her head was no longer hidden beneath the blankets, so she opted to keep her eyes closed and pretend to have gone back to sleep. She felt like Mafuyu would walk over at any second and throw off her comforter and call her a freak for fantasizing about her without permission, but she just dug through her chest of drawers for something. Saori knew it would be more suspicious of her to suddenly close her legs, so she kept them wide open as Mafuyu searched for something, humming as she did. 

Her fingers were sopping wet and she had been so close to orgasm that this interruption was nearly painful, but she kept still. Mafuyu eventually left, padding out of their room softly and closing the door. Saori counted to ten before breathing out a sigh of relief. Breakfast wouldn’t take much longer, so she hurried to finish herself off.

\---

“You’re gonna be an amazing housewife someday,” Saori said, sighing appreciatively at how perfect the omelet Mafuyu made her was. She was still flushed from masturbating less than half an hour before, but she was resolute in acting totally normal. 

Mafuyu chuckled. “I don’t know about that, unless some laws change soon.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Mafuyu said, smiling wanly at her. “Would you like to go out today or stay in?”

Saori tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear and considered how much studying she needed to do versus her desire to get out of the apartment and do something fun. 

“I do need some new clothes,” Saori said thoughtfully. “And we could stop by that cafe you like afterward to study some more.”

“That place is always freezing in the winter,” Mafuyu said, pulling her coat on. “Let’s go get lunch and then shopping, okay?”

“Lunch?” Saori teased, knowing how much of a foodie Mafuyu could be. “But we just ate!”

\---

They ended up getting brunch sandwiches at a cafe near the mall they were headed to since it was still too early in the day to have a heavier lunch. It was tasty but uneventful, and Saori was glad for the distraction. She was no longer obsessing over her weird reaction this morning. The two of them had been friends for years, much longer than their time living together as they sought degrees at the same university. Saori had never reacted like  _ that _ to something as simple as her best friend being semi-nude, so she was chalking it up to weird residue from her dream. She couldn’t even remember it, but it was the only thing that made sense for her flustered reaction… and her other actions after Mafuyu left the room. 

The store they were currently in was aggressively business casual. Mafuyu wrinkled her nose at some of the outfits. “What happened to your casual look?”

“I need to dress more professionally,” Saori said, taking an oatmeal-colored cardigan off the rack and surveying it critically. “That professor you dislike told us that we’d never get jobs looking like slobs.”

“Hmph. That’s why I don’t like him,” Mafuyu said, pulling a different cardigan off the rack and comparing it to Saori’s body. “I think this one would look better on you.”

Saori sighed. “He said we had to get neutral colors or else he’d start docking us points for participation.”

“Ugh, he’s the worst. I forgot all about that,” Mafuyu said. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you earlier. If you can’t find anything you like today, I could lend you some of the clothes I used for that class. I felt like a beige nightmare the whole time.”

“You looked good in those outfits,” Saori protested, pulling a white button-up off the rack and frowning at it.

“I think your boobs are too big for that one,” Mafuyu said.

Saori felt another flush rise on her cheeks, so she turned away and pretended to be interested in a different shirt. 

“There’s nothing worse than that awful gap in button-ups when it’s not fitted properly,” Mafuyu said, continuing her thought. “Unless you want to get something tailored I think you should stick to non-button-ups.”

She did have a point, making Saori sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe dresses would work better?”

Mafuyu wrinkled her nose again. “He doesn’t think dresses are professional. Or skirts! Can you believe that?”

“Didn’t women used to have to wear skirts in business settings?” Saori asked, laughing as she felt the fabric of a nearby blazer.

“Exactly! He was incredibly sexist all the time since he thinks anything ‘womanly’ is inherently unprofessional. I really hate him.”

“You should report him,” Saori said, hanging the blazer over her arm so she could try it on later. 

“I did, but he’s close with the dean,” Mafuyu said, pouting. She pulled out a cute gray cardigan and placed it over Saori’s arm.

It didn’t take much longer to put together a few outfits for Saori to try on, so they began heading to the dressing rooms. It was unmanned, so they didn’t have to worry about getting a key or having a hawk-eyed guardian stare them down like they were going to leave with skirts stuffed down their pants. Saori hung each of the pieces she’d chosen on the hanger inside the dressing room and closed the curtain.

It was nice and warm inside, something she was grateful for as she stripped off her casual shirt and jeans, leaving just her bra and panties on. 

“Try on the dress first,” Mafuyu encouraged, her voice far away as she sat on the bench across from the dressing rooms. 

“Okay,” Saori said, grabbing the tasteful black dress Mafuyu had picked out for her. Mafuyu had explained that she had something similar that most of her professors said was perfectly acceptable in office environments, so if she ended up liking it and her chauvinistic professor gave her any bull over it, she would have several other professors’ opinions backing her up. 

She was about to pull the dress over her head when the curtain ripped open and Mafuyu hurriedly stepped inside. 

“Huh?!” Saori felt entirely naked. She covered herself as best she could with the dress in her hands, the dressing room feeling even warmer than it had just a moment ago.

“Sorry,” Mafuyu whispered. “That professor is out there and I couldn’t stand him stopping by and chatting with me.”

Mafuyu was peeking through the gap in the curtain, groaning at something she saw.

“Ugh. He’s looking at clothes right next to the dressing rooms. There’s no way I’m going back out.”

As Mafuyu turned away from the curtain and faced Saori, their situation finally seemed to dawn on her. Mafuyu’s cheeks reddened and her gaze darted away from looking anywhere below the neck.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you would have gotten out of your clothes already,” she murmured. 

Saori swallowed heavily and shook her head. “It’s okay. I would hide from him too if I wasn’t already in here.”

While the space wasn’t claustrophobic with the two of them inside, it was definitely close. Their body heat was radiating off each other and Saori suddenly had a dizzy thought that they were sharing air, like they were kissing or something. The fantasies she’d had this morning suddenly came to mind unbidden. 

She scooted close to the wall and nodded at the small seat in the corner. “Here, sit down while I try these on. He won’t be out there forever, right?”

Mafuyu sat down, angling the chair away as best she could to give Saori as much privacy as their situation could afford. 

After Saori got the dress on over her head, she reached behind herself to zip herself up. She fumbled with the zipper before she felt Mafuyu’s warm hand interrupt her clumsy fingers and deftly zip her up. While it was a gesture that barely took any time at all, it felt like an eternity. It sent shivers down her spine. It made her lightheaded. 

Saori turned around suddenly, without thinking. Her and Mafuyu were now face to face, their noses almost touching. They really were sharing breaths now. Saori wet her bottom lip, keeping herself from glancing at Mafuyu’s soft, kissable mouth. 

“Th-thanks,” she finally mumbled.

Mafuyu was gazing searchingly at her face, and she was unabashedly glancing at Saori’s spit-wet lips. “You’re welcome, Saori-chan.”

The world felt like it was spinning twice as fast around her, and Saori made a split-second decision. She closed the gap between them without thinking of any of the consequences and pressed a longing kiss against Mafuyu’s lips.

Mafuyu made a surprised sound, making Saori pull away, entirely embarrassed at what she’d just done.

“Sorry,” Saori said quickly, her lips tingling. “I… We should get out of here.”

“Wait, Saori-chan--” 

Saori knew exactly what Mafuyu was going to say--that she shouldn’t have taken advantage of their strange situation, that she didn’t feel that way about her, that she was actually in love with Yagami. So instead of waiting, she dashed out of the dressing room after gathering her street clothes and headed to the cash register without looking back. She paid for the dress she was wearing and hurriedly left the store, chills running across her legs as she half walked, half jogged to the train station. 

Her head was pounding as she rode back on the train alone. She cradled her head in her hands as the train swayed side to side. Mafuyu would be on the next train no doubt, probably bursting into their apartment to tell her they couldn’t be friends anymore. 

Things started to make sense. Her racing heart around Mafuyu, her eagerness to make her laugh, even fantasizing about her this morning. All the little things she’d brushed aside fell together and she came to the conclusion that she had fallen in love with her best friend.

\----

Saori almost felt like she should lock up the apartment as she got home. It was chilly inside, and as she stood in the entranceway, she felt lost. Mafuyu was never going to return, and if she did it would be to tell her they couldn’t speak again. While she was sure her best friend wasn’t homophobic or anything, she would most definitely not want to stay friends with someone who pushed her boundaries and kissed her without warning. Maybe she should lock the door? It would save her from the embarrassment of having to file out of their shared bedroom before it got dark to lock up.

She must have been dazedly standing in the entryway for longer than it felt like since before she even decided what to do, Mafuyu burst in. She looked relieved to see her, her face lighting up.

“Saori-chan, thank god!” Mafuyu said, pulling her into a tight hug. “I was so worried when I didn’t see you on the train. I was afraid I’d come home and you wouldn’t be here!”

“I’m really sorry about what happened,” Saori mumbled, pulling away from the hug and keeping her at arm’s length. “Let’s just pretend it never happened.”

Mafuyu deflated. “Oh. I… I thought…”

An awkward silence stretched through their apartment.

“I… I enjoyed it,” Mafuyu said, stepping forward tentatively and resting her hand on Saori’s arm.

Saori blinked. “You…”

Before she knew it, Mafuyu slowly pressed their lips together, sighing softly as they kissed. Saori’s mind was malfunctioning, but forefront on her mind was how soft Mafuyu’s lips were, how plump they felt against hers. She tentatively began to reciprocate, almost gasping when Mafuyu began kissing her more eagerly as she showed interest. 

Saori rested her hands on Mafuyu’s waist, pulling her closer. The room no longer felt cold, and instead, she felt like she had a fever. Her head was spinning as Mafuyu stroked her sides gently, eventually resting her hands on her lower back. The sensation made her shiver despite the heat and made a hungry sensation pool in her abdomen.

“Mafuyu-chan…”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages, Saori-chan,” Mafuyu said breathlessly, pressing her forehead against Saori’s and hungrily gazing at her. “I want to touch you all over.”

Saori bit her bottom lip and let herself stare at Mafuyu unabashedly. She was flushed, her lips wet and kissable. Her eyes kept glancing down towards Saori’s mouth as if she was keeping herself from kissing her again. 

“That was my first kiss,” Saori said, blinking at the realization. 

Mafuyu pulled back, surprised. “Oh. Oh, well, we um. I didn’t realize.” As she spoke, her hands which were resting on Saori’s lower back slowly crept away.

“No, I… I want you to touch me,” Saori said shyly, placing Mafuyu’s hands back where they had been. “I want to touch you, too.”

Mafuyu smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling away and holding onto Saori’s wrist, guiding her to their bedroom.

As they stepped inside (Mafuyu turning on the space heater as Saori closed the door), Mafuyu quickly stripped her shirt and pants off, standing with just her bra and panties. The sight stole Saori’s breath away, leaving her unable to do anything but stare at her figure. She’d seen her naked before, sure, but she’d never bothered to appreciate the view like this. 

She had a thinner figure than Saori, but she’d never been bothered by it. Instead of feeling self-conscious that she had more pudge, she simply wanted to touch her soft skin, hold her breasts in her hands, kiss every inch of her body.

When Saori made no effort to strip, Mafuyu didn’t say anything and instead had her sit on the edge of the bed. She stood in front of her and gently placed Saori’s trembling hands on her hips.

“You’re beautiful,” Saori breathed out, her hands frozen in place even as her eyes looked everywhere she wanted to touch.

Mafuyu chuckled airily and tucked some hair behind her ear. “You can touch me more. I want you to.”

Saori wet her lips and slowly began caressing her body, up her warm sides until the tops of her fingers brushed against her bra. As if electrocuted, she pulled away immediately. 

“It’s okay, Saori-chan,” Mafuyu said encouragingly. 

“Have you… Done this before?” Saori asked, glancing up to see Mafuyu’s expression. Surprisingly, she looked nervous as well, despite her confident speech.

She gave another small smile and shook her head. “No. Never. But… Um, I’ve imagined it… A lot.”

Saori’s face flooded with heat. “With me?”

“Yes,” Mafuyu said simply, her face bright red.

She wanted this just as much as she did… Saori’s mind was spinning. The nights where she’d touched herself imagining a faceless woman making her cum where it turned out the woman was Mafuyu... She wasn’t alone in her imaginations. 

Suddenly confident, Saori bit her lower lip and stared at how Mafuyu’s breasts were being cupped by her bra. “Can I take that off you?”

Mafuyu blinked before nodding quickly, leaning forward so Saori could reach the clasp on the back. They were so close like this, radiating heat off each other as Saori momentarily fumbled with unclasping her bra. She finally managed to get it undone and watched, enraptured, as the fabric fell from Mafuyu’s body onto the floor. 

“Oh my god,” Saori breathed out. 

“They aren’t as big as yours,” Mafuyu said, almost apologetically. 

Saori shook her head quickly. “That doesn’t matter. Oh my god, you’re perfect.”

And she was. Her breasts were perky, and her nipples were hard in the cool air. Without thinking, Saori blew a cool breath across the nipple closest to her. Her lower half throbbed as Mafuyu gasped and arched her back. 

“Could you… Get undressed now, too?”

Saori blinked before remembering she was still fully dressed. “Oh, right. Yeah, just let me…”

She stood and tried to reach the zipper on the back of her dress, but Mafuyu easily unzipped it for her. Saori worried at her bottom lip as she slipped her arms out of the sleeves and let her new dress fall to the floor. Mafuyu was behind her, so she had no idea what expression she was making. Before she could turn around, Mafuyu’s slender fingers were tracing up and down her back softly, making her shiver as goosebumps rose wherever Mafuyu was touching.

“You’ve got cute freckles,” Mafuyu said absently.

Saori was about to argue, but that moment was when Mafuyu chose to undo her bra. Instinctively, she held the fabric against her breasts, since she was unused to being naked with anyone else around.

“Can I see?” 

Saori swallowed heavily but turned around, still cupping the fabric against her chest. She was blushing furiously, and Saori’s eager expression only made her more embarrassed.

While Mafuyu was staring at her chest, Saori slowly dropped her arms and let her bra drop to the floor. 

“Oh, wow,” Mafuyu breathed out.

Saori pushed her glasses further up her nose and looked away. She gasped when Mafuyu held either breast in her hands, squeezing them softly, a look of wonder on her face.

Her pussy was throbbing at this point. She usually played with her nipples while she was masturbating, but the sensation of another person’s fingers circling her nipple and pinching softly was immeasurably better. She couldn’t help but let out a soft moan while Mafuyu played with her breasts. She immediately slapped a hand against her mouth, deeply embarrassed at the sound she had made.

“Are your breasts sensitive?” Mafuyu asked, gazing at her intensely as she began thumbing her nipples.

Saori nodded, unable to speak in full sentences. She fell against the bed, grateful when Mafuyu followed her and knelt between her open legs. She slowly began licking Saori’s nipple, looking up at her for approval. 

The sensation had Saori squirming already, her wet tongue against her sensitive, hard nipple making her wetter by the second. 

“I love your nipples,” Mafuyu said. 

Saori wanted to argue that hers were much prettier, but Mafuyu began sucking on her nipple while her other hand kneaded her neglected breast, alternating between squeezing the soft flesh in her hand and pinching the nipple and rolling it between her fingers. 

Her hand instinctively went to the back of Mafuyu’s head, arching her back as Mafuyu switched her attention to Saori’s other nipple. The cool air in the room almost made her nipple ache, especially as Mafuyu seemed enamored with paying attention to just the one.

“You’re so cute, Saori-chan,” Mafuyu murmured, pulling her head away to watch Saori’s reactions.

“You’re embarrassing me,” Saori said, huffing in feigned irritation. 

Mafuyu began caressing Saori’s soft abdomen, gazing at her with unabashed lust and admiration. Her hands quickly came to the top of her panties; she stroked the sensitive skin there, looking up at Saori.

“Can I take these off?” Mafuyu asked, smiling faintly. “They’re very cute.”

Saori was suddenly embarrassed as she remembered that she’d put on her “cutesy” pair of panties this morning, which were pink and covered with hearts. Even so, she nodded through her embarrassment and lifted her butt off the bed as Mafuyu began tugging them down.

The cool air on her clit and wet lips was a shock that almost made her close her legs instinctively, but Mafuyu was enamored with her. She was stroking Saori’s inner thighs like she was building up her confidence to touch her more intimately. Mafuyu was biting her bottom lip, unable to look away.

“Can I… Touch you?” Mafuyu asked softly.

Saori nodded eagerly, spreading her thighs even wider so Mafuyu could more easily slot between her legs. She scooted her body closer, her head hesitating towards dipping towards her wet pussy. 

“First, I wanna watch you…”

“Watch me?” Saori was confused, her head too occupied to catch what Mafuyu was referring to. 

“How do you touch yourself?” Mafuyu breathed out, crossing her legs as she settled in, stroking Saori’s legs.

“Oh my god,” Saori said, blinking rapidly, her face on fire again. “Th-that’s embarrassing…” 

Still, she reached her hand to her lips and spread them apart, looking away as she showed off.

“You’re so wet…” Mafuyu said, absently rubbing herself through her panties. 

Though Saori doubted she could touch herself as if Mafuyu wasn’t watching, she shakily demonstrated how she usually did it. She laid back farther into the pile of pillows behind her, sighing as she began circling her index finger teasingly around her swollen clit. She used her free hand to grope her breasts, pinching her nipples slowly and delicately as she finally started rubbing her clit. She bit down on her lower lip to keep herself quiet, stifling the moans that were already threatening to pour out.

Having Mafuyu staring at her so intently was making masturbating feel even better than usual, especially when she noticed that Mafuyu had leaned back and stuck her hand down her panties to touch herself, too. 

“Do you finger yourself?” Mafuyu asked, interrupting their soft moans. She sounded breathless as she spoke, and her face was pink. She looked cute with blush high on her cheeks, and Saori desperately wanted to see her like that more often. 

Embarrassed, Saori nodded and moved the hand toying with her nipples down to her other hand. She stroked her slit to get enough wetness on her fingers before slowly sliding an index finger inside herself, rubbing her clit as she did. She breathed out a long sigh and relaxed deeper into the pillows. She could barely believe this was happening; Mafuyu was really here staring at her finger herself. 

Without warning, Mafuyu moved her head closer to Saori’s hands; her breathing warmed her hands while making her shudder at the closeness.

“I wanna taste you,” she said, almost desperately. “Can I?”

“Um… Could I taste you first?” Saori asked shyly. While she enjoyed all the attention on her, she still wanted to touch Mafuyu more, wanted to feel her soft skin, her curves. 

Mafuyu seemed taken aback for a moment before she smiled shyly. “I got caught up. Of course. Let me switch places with you.”

The two were quick to switch places. If Saori thought she felt shy before, somehow being between Mafuyu’s legs made her face flush even more. Her panties were plain black, and she was enamored by the texture of the fabric. She stroked where her legs met the fabric, the wet spot on the front of her panties. 

“Saori-chan…” Mafuyu gasped as Saori pressed against her clit through the damp fabric. “Stop teasing…”

She blinked a few times as she realized how she’d ignored everything but her panties. “Sorry… Can I take them off?”

Mafuyu nodded, and like earlier, she lifted her butt off the mattress and scooted back so she could pull her legs together without squishing Saori between them. Mafuyu tossed her panties aside and Saori understood why she’d been so enamored with looking at her earlier.

Her pussy looked different than hers, and she thought the differences made hers all the more gorgeous. Her inner lips were longer than hers, and her clit was heavily hooded. As much as she wanted to mimic what Mafuyu had done to her and simply watch while she touched herself, her mouth was watering and she knew she needed to taste her.

Saori laid on her front and spread Mafuyu’s lips apart. Her feminine, heavy musk was intoxicating; she felt like she could get high between her legs. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Saori said, tentatively swiping her fingers through Mafuyu’s wetness. “Could you… Guide me so I can make you feel good?”

Mafuyu nodded eagerly. 

With that encouragement, Saori slowly swiped her tongue across Mafuyu’s clit. At the sensation, Mafuyu gripped her thighs together and moaned. Her reaction made Saori all the more confident, so she began licking her earnestly.

“You taste different than I do,” Saori murmured between her folds.

“Ah, that tickles,” Mafuyu said, squirming. “Do you… Like how I taste?”

“I could stay here all day, Mafuyu-chan,” Saori said honestly. She glanced up and saw that her words made Mafuyu’s cheeks flare red.

“Try sucking on my clit,” Mafuyu said. 

She eagerly obliged, sucking gently on her swollen clit. She easily moved the hood off as she sucked, and that seemed to make Mafuyu nearly lose it. She was squirming and gasping, her hand gripped tightly in Saori’s hair. She was grinding her hips lightly, as if she was doing it without even thinking. 

“Oh my god,” she gasped out. “Keep going…”

Saori sucked just a bit harder, lapping at her clit when she could. She tentatively rubbed a finger against Mafuyu’s entrance, glad when Mafuyu encouraged her to finger her.

Her walls were soft and so warm around her index finger. Whenever she sucked her clit harder, Mafuyu would clamp down on her finger.

“More,” Mafuyu moaned. “Another, I need more Saori-chan.”

Saori slid her middle finger inside her, unsure of how fast or slow to go, but she figured she’d just do what she liked until Mafuyu asked her to do otherwise. She pumped her fingers in and out as she kept sucking on her clit, occasionally dipping her tongue to Mafuyu’s entrance so she could lap at her wetness and taste her again. 

“Gonna get drunk off you,” Saori murmured. She felt a little cheesy saying it, but if there were any time for dirty talk, she supposed it would be now.

Mafuyu moaned in response, her hips grinding against Saori’s mouth in earnest now. 

“W-wait!”

Saori immediately pulled away, wetness dribbling down her chin, but she made no motion to wipe it away. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Mafuyu gave a small smile. “Only that you’re too good at this. I don’t wanna cum yet.” 

“O-oh,” Saori said, moving off her belly and into a sitting position. “I… I wanna try something.”

“What do you want to try?” Mafuyu asked, sitting up more instead of leaning against the mountain of pillows. 

“Um…” Saori felt embarrassed. While she never really watched porn videos, she had seen a few. She knew a lot of the porn of women together was made for men’s taste, but… She knew she was really into the idea of scissoring.

“Just sit like that,” Saori murmured. “I wanna scissor.”

“Scissor? Oh, you mean…” Mafuyu gave her a small smile. “Yeah. Let’s try.”

With Saori sitting like that, she lifted one leg and rested it beside Mafuyu, scooting her body closer. It took a bit of maneuvering, but they were eventually able to position their pussies close together. One of Saori’s legs was beneath Mafuyu’s, while the other was on top of her other leg.

“Is this okay?” Saori asked. Their bodies weren’t touching yet, but she could feel the heat radiating from Mafuyu’s pussy onto hers. 

“Mhm,” Mafuyu said, nodding. 

With that confirmation, Saori bit her bottom lip and ground her clit against Mafuyu’s as best she could. The position was kind of awkward, but the touch was electric. They both gasped at the sensation, Mafuyu reaching out and holding onto Saori’s hips as she started grinding against her more earnestly. 

“O-oh,” Mafuyu moaned. “It feels better than I expected.”

Saori would’ve agreed if she had the presence of mind, but she was too busy grinding their pussies together. She’d been wet before, but with Mafuyu’s wetness mingling with her own, she felt like she was absollutely covered. 

They started panting at the same time, beads of sweat dripping down Saori’s back as she worked. Her muscles would be sore in the morning, but she knew this would be worth it. 

While she continued grinding against Mafuyu, Mafuyu started playing with Saori’s nipples. She pinched and squeezed them between her fingers, her hands slightly shaky as she toyed with them. She was already so sensitive from how Mafuyu had been sucking on them earlier, so it made her moan loudly. 

Saori wasn’t sure if either of them would be able to cum from rubbing their clits together like this, but before long, Mafuyu’s hands froze on her nipples as she began moaning. Her thighs tightened around Saori’s leg as she started cumming.

“Saori-chan,” she moaned lowly.

Hearing Mafuyu moan her name while she came had Saori rubbing her clit against her even harder. This being their first time together, all the foreplay, getting to see Mafuyu’s breasts heaving as she breathed heavily all came together in an earth-shattering orgasm. Saori’s hips stilled as she threw her head back, moaning in bliss as she came. 

She collapsed back onto the bed after she came, unbothered by how her legs were still entangled with Mafuyu’s. 

Eventually, Mafuyu untangled her legs and sat up. Saori sat up, too, still warm and fuzzy from her orgasm.

“We should probably shower,” Mafuyu said, making no effort to stand up. She was staring intently at Saori’s mouth again.

“Mm, yeah,” Saori said. She wet her bottom lip, overcome with the desire to kiss Mafuyu again.

She closed the gap between them, pushing Mafuyu onto her back. She kissed her, their bodies slotted together as they made out. Their kiss was sloppier this time, their tongues tangling together messily as they panted against each other. Saori rubbed her clit against Mafuyu’s thigh lazily as they kissed. She no longer felt an urgent desire to cum like before, and instead, let the fire in her belly stoke higher as she kissed the woman she’d been wanting for longer than she knew. 

Since Mafuyu didn’t have the same liberty to grind against her while they kissed, Saori reached her hand down and rubbed her clit for her. She let out a muffled cry against Saori’s mouth, kissing her even more eagerly. While she was enjoying the sensation of her clit against Mafuyu’s thigh, the feeling of Mafuyu clumsily trying to rub her clit for her was even better. They masturbated each other like that as they kissed, the kiss and their touches clumsy. Neither knew the other’s body yet, but Saori and Mafuyu both knew they’d have plenty of time to learn the other’s hot spots and favorite ways to be touched. 

Without warning, Mafuyu flipped them over so she was atop Saori instead. She gazed intensely down at her, her hair framing her face. She was sweaty and flushed, and Saori couldn’t have been more in love if she tried. 

“Sit on my face,” Saori asked impulsively. 

Mafuyu grinned at her, laughing airily. Without answering, she flipped her body around so her pussy was inches away from Saori’s mouth. She moved her legs around for a moment, finding her bearings. When she was comfortable, she lowered herself down and Saori grabbed her ass and started licking and sucking on her clit. Mafuyu’s mouth on her clit came as a shock to Saori, making her moan against Mafuyu’s wetness. 

While it was more difficult to concentrate on pleasing Mafuyu when she was being eaten out as well, Saori had to admit she was enjoying this more. Mafuyu’s ass was plush beneath her fingers, pleasantly squeezing as she touched her. Absently, she told herself that she would have to spend a lot more time touching Mafuyu’s body. Making out, more sex, just cuddling; the possibilities were endless. 

Her thoughts about the future were interrupted when Mafuyu started fingering her, curling her fingers inside her without any warning. She moaned loudly and sucked Mafuyu’s clit more earnestly; she was so close to cumming and she wanted Mafuyu to cum with her. It didn’t take long for Mafuyu’s nimble fingers curling against her G-spot to make her cum. She moaned loudly as she came, momentarily distracted as her pussy clenched over and over around Mafuyu’s fingers. When she was done, she dizzily went back to eating Mafuyu out. She mimicked her movements, clumsily curling her fingers inside Mafuyu’s fever-hot pussy.

The sound Mafuyu made while she came was the cutest thing Saori had ever heard. 

“Ah!”

Mafuyu started moaning after her outburst, clenching tightly around Saori’s fingers as she came. While Saori had already collapsed against the bed, Mafuyu instead spun her body around so she could cuddle next to Saori. Her head rested against Saori’s breast, her hand possessively across her belly as they cuddled together in their post-orgasm haze. 

“I’m glad we finally did that,” Mafuyu said softly. 

Saori absent-mindedly stroked her hair as they laid together. “Mm. Me too. I… I actually masturbated after I saw you in your bra this morning.”

Mafuyu grinned up at her. “Really?”

Saori was embarrassed as she nodded, but Mafuyu didn’t tease her. She crawled atop her body and started kissing her, her hair dangling into Saori’s face.

“You’d hate me if you knew how many times I touched myself thinking of you,” Mafuyu said, resting her forehead against Saori’s. They were holding each other’s gazes intensely. 

“I would never hate you,” Saori said, nipping at Mafuyu’s bottom lip. “Why don’t we get showered?”

“Yeah, I’m all sticky,” Mafuyu agreed, getting off Saori and tugging her out of bed.

While Saori had entirely innocent intentions when she suggested showering (she  _ was _ incredibly sticky), things turned lewd quickly. It started out by Mafuyu offering to wash Saori’s body for her, so she could just relax. And she did clean her at first, but soon her hands wandered and she was spending a lot of time “washing” Saori’s clit. Mafuyu was intent on finding out how best to play with Saori’s nipples, so Saori was quickly turned into a whimpering mess as Mafuyu continually pinched, squeezed, licked, and sucked her nipples as she learned Saori’s preferences. 

“You… You really like my breasts, don’t you?” Saori eventually asked, gasping when Mafuyu lightly nipped her left nipple before kissing it apologetically.

Mafuyu hummed affirmatively as she continued fondling her breasts. They were lucky their water heater was so good, since they spent ages under the heated water. Saori ended up cumming while humping Mafuyu’s thigh. It was a strange position, where Mafuyu had her knee between Saori’s legs, like she was kneeing her. But it got her off as Mafuyu groped her. 

When they were sufficiently clean, they got into the bath together. It was a tight fit, but Saori didn’t mind. And neither did Mafuyu, judging by the soft moans she was letting out as Saori fingered her. Saori’s breasts were pressed against Mafuyu’s back, something that had made her squeak in embarrassment when she realized. Now Saori was sucking hickies on Mafuyu’s neck, loving the way she tilted her head to give her better access. Though they’d just showered, the hot water of the bath and the eager way Saori was fingering her quickly made Mafuyu sweaty again, a taste Saori was coming to love. 

Mafuyu clenched around Saori’s fingers without warning, crying out as Saori continued rubbing her thumb on her clit. She kissed her neck as she came, enjoying the way Mafuyu’s chest rose and fell as her breathing quickened.

“Hngh, t-too much,” Mafuyu gasped out when Saori’s fingers didn’t stop moving.

“Sorry, sorry,” Saori said, kissing the other side of her neck apologetically. “You’re too cute when you cum.”

Mafuyu laughed breathlessly and strained to turn around so they could kiss again. 

“I’ve needed this for so long,” Mafuyu said between kisses, sighing against her lips.

They kissed lazily for a while. Saori was sure they were finally both sated. Her heart was warm with affection as they kissed. It was less frantic, now; more relaxed, like they were simply enjoying themselves as they got to know the other’s touch. However, that didn’t stop her hand from drifting back to Mafuyu’s crotch. She stroked her vulva up and down lazily, not really committing to anything.

“Let me make you cum once more,” Mafuyu whispered.

Saori laughed airily. “Let’s switch spots.”

That ‘once more’ quickly turned into two, which quickly turned to three. Saori’s first orgasm came embarassingly quick as she sat on the edge of the tub. Mafuyu was fingering her and sucking on her clit, and something about the way Mafuyu’s fingers moved had her cumming without warning. That quick orgasm lit a fire in Mafuyu’s eyes as she was eager to do that again. The swipes of her tongue against her clit and labia were sometimes clumsy, but she was eager and listened whenever Saori asked her to move back to her clit. 

Her next orgasm had her thighs trembling; Mafuyu moved to kissing her thighs while she came, stroking her legs as she moaned loudly. She’d barely finished when Mafuyu was back to sucking her clit earnestly, staring up at her with a firey look in her eyes.

Saori lightly gripped her hair, humping against her mouth. She was so sensitive, everything Mafuyu did felt like it was shooting electricity up her spine. Mafuyu never seemed to tire and she eventually wrung a third orgasm out of her. She was twitching by now, gasping when Mafuyu licked her while she was cumming. She gently pushed her head away, so Mafuyu simply watched her pussy clench and release as she came. She loved watching that, almost in awe as she watched.

“I think I’m gonna pass out, Mafuyu-chan,” Saori finally said, her throat sore and her voice hoarse.

Mafuyu stroked her inner thighs once more before pulling the plug on the drain and wrapping her hair in a towel. She helped Saori stand, murmuring encouragingly as Saori’s legs shook.

“I won’t be able to walk for a week,” Saori said, laughing as she put her own hair in a towel. 

She was feeling much more sure of her ability to walk by herself, but when she reached her bed, she realized that her momentary surge of energy was just that--momentary. Saori collapsed against the bed, exhausted. 

Mafuyu hummed as she laid next to her and kissed her neck, nibbling gently as she went. “I’m so tired I can’t keep my eyes open.”

Saori laughed and stroked Mafuyu’s still damp hair. “C’mon, we need to get dressed. You’ll catch a cold if you sleep naked with wet hair!”

“That’s not true,” Mafuyu said, yawning loudly and nuzzling against Saori’s breasts. “That’s an old wive’s tale.”

“Even so, I’m cold,” Saori said. However, she still made no effort to get up and get dressed.

Mafuyu yawned again, glancing at the clock on Saori’s bedside table. “Feels way later than 10 pm.” 

After she spoke, she got up, stretching her arms towards the ceiling in another yawn. Saori watched her slim figure appreciatively. She wasn’t muscular, but she was slightly toned. For the first time, she noticed Mafuyu had back dimples. She’d have to investigate more thoroughly the next time.

Mafuyu tossed Saori a long sleeve shirt and her pajama bottoms. “What, no panties?” Saori was teasing but flushed when Mafuyu turned from her closet and gave her a mischievous look.

“They’ll just get in the way, Saori-chan,” Mafuyu said matter-of-factly, fully dressed in her pajamas.

Saori quickly dressed as well, glad for the warmth. She was about to climb back into her bed when she noticed how the sheets were covered in small, wet puddles in various spots from their endeavors. Mafuyu noticed where she was looking at laughed.

“Yeah, I’m not dealing with that tonight. Sleep in my bed,” Mafuyu said. She climbed under her blankets and patted the space next to her.

With her heart pounding, Saori climbed under the blankets with her. She tentatively wrapped her arms around Mafuyu’s body and sighed happily as she rested her head against her breasts. 

“Goodnight, Mafuyu-chan,” Saori said drowsily, unable to keep her eyes open. 

“Goodnight,” Mafuyu said. “Thank you, Saori-chan.”

Saori wanted to tease her about saying ‘thank you’ after sex, but she was already dozing. There would be plenty of time for teasing and talking in the morning. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](Twitter.com/ravenselle)


End file.
